paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Industrial Guild
unknown addition: We'll strip mine the other planets later. Origins The Industrial Guild, also shortly known as "The Industry" is a coalition of several families wth large branches of heavy industry, it is an international cooperation with productionplants spread around the world. The leader of this ragtag band of snobs is called Reinbert the second, he owns the largest civilian naval producing facilities in the world. It all began in the midclimax of the war between the soviets and allied, while the economy was vulnerable. Reinbert saw his chance in overpowering the already fragile economic enviroment of the industrial economy, and in his bids, united several other families, the Matthews, The Amontille's, and more. With all of their combined forces in the bid, the resulting shockwave send tremors deep into the market, resonanting in the lower levels, who were quick to react. In order to prevent the Industry from taking the market and causing millions of losses, the Mediteranian syndicate quickly began backing their industry in order to counter the punch, and not only by economical means, and in the end were succesful enough to drive the market's status into a grounding tie, the industry controlled roughly 50% of the market, the Syndicate (altough not officially) 30% and the remaining corporations about 20% (altough with heavy losses). Unstatisfied with the ending result, the board of classics send for reinbert and invited him for a dinner, wich he declined. Instead, reinbert invited the board of classics to dine in his mansion. The board internally decided to accept the offer, albeit not on themselves, hiring stand-ins to do the dangerous job for them, and sending a suprise with them. (the standins were in constant communitcation with the actual members through a broad-wide special AURA system). Upon entering the mansion,t he stand ins, most of them with as little sense of money as the middle class working order, were awed by the richdoms found in his mansion. This slightly intrigued Reinbert, altough he did not show it, and ammounted host t the syndicate members in a fashionable manner. When the discussion dwindled to the economic situation and syndicate losses, Reinbert simply stated the syndicate should have seen him coming, and to the boardmembers warning him of the dangerous consequences of the syndicate losing millions mildly replied "Bad luck". After sensing The industrial leader wasn't going to budge, one of the stand ins stood up and revealed his true intentions by drawing his monomolecular whip, upon wich reinbert looked mildly suprised. The Satyr jumped acros the table, aiming for reinberts head (slashing the heads of 2 standins in the proces), but skidlanded on the table as Reinbert blew the assasin's head of with a part of his family's coat of arms, a golden musket and galleon. The stand in's were send home with the message "get your boss to pay for the damage on my antique chairs, wil you? They're victorian." And a business proposal. To the day of now, Industrial factorysites can be seen next to sprawls, generating income and wealth for both parties, and keeping the industry and syndicate on normal stances with each other, it has been confirmed Reinbert had his chairs refunded. At a Glance Faction Colour : Brown Gameplay Style : Steamroll, or Conquest (build up for 1 fight) Preferred Theater of Operations : spacious terrain Strengths : large quantities of cheap units wich are relatively strong, quality navy, quick factory throwup, cheap buildings, good extra money options, huge steamrolling capabilities, good bunkers. Weaknesses : unit strenght lies in groups, where other factions can repair their 1 tank, the industrial tank (example: the T-59) comes in groups of 4, if 1 of these is destroyed, the group loses 1/4 of their attack power pernamently, big, weak & powerguzzling buildings, Ore needed for money and power, middleclass infantry, No auto turrets except machinegun. Families Rumok Family (Reinberts Family) The leading industrial family, the Rumok's control the world's largest naval production facilities for manufacturing civilian or comercial ships, from cruiseships to containercargoes. Matthews Family A familiy with large ties to mass car production, the Matthews family also has large wealth flowing in the arms-facility, manufacturing most industrial tanks. Amontille Family A family of born diplomats, the Amontille's are known for their skill in the art of reasoning, wine, and aircraft production. Minor families: Penwood family: maufacturer of small arms, the penwood familiy is responsible for all muskets and indirect missilelaunchers used by the industrial ground troops. Hawtworth Family, a long family of naval officers and outstanding commanders, the Hawtworths teach the art of war from father to son, and from mother to daughter. (smaller families still undecided, suggestions welcome) Relationships The Industry, as a large international company, are suprisingly blunt in their relationships with other factions, the Industry has suprisingly a lax view of the Allies, only viewing them as a minor schoolteacher trying to get them to follow the rules, this has created friction between the parties at some times, but gets solved mostly by the Amontille family,whose members display a knack of politicism and diplomacy. In spite of the assasination attempt on their leader, the syndicate enjoys a bussines coalition with the Industry,altough this only stands as long as it generates profit. The industial leadership is very harsh in concurrrency, trying their best to get compettitors like ZBI out of the market. Another general fact is that the Industry despises the change of market, often becoming hostile to new goverements who do not take the heavy industrial market seriously, such as the Andean Community and the Technocratic Combine. However, if there is a thing Industrialist hate more then other, it's people who deny them ground or land in favor of enviromental protocol, or better said, Eco-terrorists, such as the Atlantean Monarchy. The Industry finds this lack of acception a fatal flaw in human nature. After all, the Victorians lived in relative wealth, didn't they? Playstyle The industry buys their buildings in the UI and then builds them on the .map, they use an mcv as a rapid way of making factorysites, The industry also uses ore for money and power, having founf that burning the rock can easily be reprocessed in some kind of fossil fuel. However, this process is highly damaging to the enviroment.The industry normally feels no need to have strong bases, resulting in weak & big powerguzzling buildings, but thanks to their simplicity, they are quick to build and are cheap. Reinbert the second has succeeded in making a quality navy made from refitted comercial and civilian ships, insipiring envy in some of the minor families involved with the industry. The industry uses weak tanks, but a direct attack aproach! they simply build 4 for the price of 1! Thanks to inter-family concurrence, the Industry Unit designs are divided into branches of 4 units, with 3 low tier and 1 high teir unit, the branches are independant factory's, but highly reminscent of each other. The factory branches also function as tier system, build them all to progress. The Industry has no faith in automatic turrets except for their machinegun turret, so they mainly use bunkers. Thanks to the influence of major industial leader Reinbert the second, The Industry uses victorian style factory's Most industrial units have got no special weapon, in order to keep costs low. Standown or return to base are orders in wich every industrial driver is trained to now, so most units use that instead. In return, the industry exells at what it can do, namely build up a massive amount of units. Crews who have proven themselves are allowed to refurbish their vechile with special weapons. Thanks to advancements in drilling-shaft technology, the Industry is able to build ore mines. Units Buildings Infantry Ground Vehicles Aircraft Watercraft Defenses All bunkers are un-degarrisonable Category:Factions